


Штурмуя Вудсток

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Series: Внеконкурс [8]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drug Use, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Летом шестьдесят девятого года Чарльз пытался убежать от самого себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Штурмуя Вудсток

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - [rosenkrantzdead]

В зеркало дальнего вида Хэнк посмотрел на спящего на заднем сиденье Чарльза. Спутанные отрастающие волосы закрывали половину его лица. В тот момент Ксавье сложно было отличить от других таких же «волосатиков», ехавших на вудстокскую ярмарку музыки и искусств*. Он и по идеологическим соображениям не далеко от них ушел. Хэнк думал о том, что уж кто родился в свою эпоху, так это Чарльз. Разве что сам Маккой не ощущал себя на своем месте, находясь в потоке разрисованных хипвагенов. Останавливаясь в очередном заторе, он смотрел на молодых ребят, шедших по обочине дороги и несших за плечами большие рюкзаки. Они шли целенаправленно, Хэнка же вытащил его профессор.

Изначально Хэнк был не в восторге от предложения Чарльза поехать на Вудсток. Он не очень хорошо переносил большие сборища людей, да и громкая музыка его не впечатляла. Хэнк предпочитал проводить время в тишине и уединении, но вынужден был переступить через себя: он не мог позволить Чарльзу поехать туда одному. После того, как профессор начал по мере необходимости принимать сыворотку, которую разработал для него Хэнк, он был будто сам не свой. Маккой чувствовал, что Чарльзу нужна была встряска, чтобы не законсервироваться окончательно. 

Поток машин снова остановился. Сзади кто-то нетерпеливо засигналил. Хэнку тоже надоели эти заторы, но еще больше его раздражали гудящие со всех сторон люди. Чарльз во сне нахмурился. Хэнка беспокоило, как бы гудки его не разбудили. 

Из вагена, застывшего как раз перед их машиной, вышел парень с длинными, собранными в неаккуратный хвост волосами. Сначала он прошел куда-то вперед, затем вернулся к своему вагену и вытащил из него рюкзак. Хэнк тяжело вздохнул и высунул голову в окно.

— Эй! — окликнул он парня. — Мистер! Что там впереди такое?

— Да еще трое побросали свои машины, — ответил тот. — Дальше придется идти пешком.

Хэнк ударил ладонями по рулю, позволяя себе короткую вспышку раздражения. До места проведения фестиваля было еще довольно далеко. Сам он легко бы преодолел это расстояние, но Чарльзу приходилось заново привыкать к возможности ходить на своих двоих. Делать было нечего, Хэнк откинулся на спинку водительского сиденья и повернулся к спящему профессору.

— Чарльз, — позвал он его. — Чарльз, проснись.

— Я слышал, Генри, — губы Ксавье дернулись в слабой улыбке.

Чарльз открыл глаза и потер их кулаком. Хэнк сразу отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на то, как он полез за жгутом и стеклянным шприцом. Без повторной дозы сыворотки было не обойтись, и все равно, даже когда инъекция была оправдана, Хэнку это начинало казаться злоупотреблением.

***

Чарльз снял ботинки и ступал по пыльной дороге босыми ногами. Он все еще не привык к блаженной пустоте в голове и впивающимся в стопы мелким камешкам. Идя рядом с Хэнком и еще парой ребят мимо вереницы стоящих на трассе машин, Чарльз легко улыбался — чуть ли не впервые с тех пор, как пуля, выпущенная Мойрой, прошила его позвоночник. Чарльз чувствовал себя свободным.

Он ловил обеспокоенные взгляды Хэнка, но не придавал им особого значения. Они направлялись на музыкальный фестиваль, вокруг были отличные ребята, мыслей которых Чарльз не слышал. Что бы могло пойти не так? Фестиваль еще не начался, а Чарльз уже не хотел возвращаться. В его голове все чаще бродили мысли о том, что попытки поднять школу в такое неспокойное время вряд ли обернутся удачей. Он сомневался уже и в собственной способности дать что-то юным мутантам. Чарльз, потеряв сестру и Эрика, начинал сомневаться в своем призвании.

Хиппи казались ему поразительно счастливыми и свободными людьми. Чарльз смотрел на цветные вагены и думал о том, что мог бы себе такой позволить. Уехать на какое-то время, оставив Хэнка в Вестчестере. Подальше от Пентагона, в который после суда над Эриком так и тянуло наведаться. Конечно, никуда он не сорвется, но думать об этом Чарльзу нравилось.

В какой-то момент он обратил внимание на то, что Робби, парня, который шел с ними в компании, начало колотить. Лоб покрывался испариной, а дыхание учащалось. Довольно быстро к Робби подбилась его девушка, Элли.

— Он на кумарах, — сказала она Чарльзу и Хэнку, а затем обратилась к Робби, — Подожди немного, малыш, вот встретим Мерфа... Мерф обещал подогнать нам немного «черного», помнишь?

Чарльз не сразу понял, о чем девушка толковала, а забраться в ее голову и уточнить слэнговые термины он не мог. Оставалось только кивнуть и сочувственно покоситься на парня. Может, он был болен. Может, обдолбан. Чарльз был генетиком, а не врачом — он мог определить алкоголика по характерному амбре, а наркомана — по убитым венам на руках. И он долгое время не сталкивался с человеческим внешним миром. Чарльз посмотрел на Хэнка: тот был мрачен.

Хиппи переставали казаться Чарльзу свободными. А когда в его голову начали течь отголоски чужих мыслей, он отказался и от своего ощущения свободы.

***

— Пойдем, пойдем, пойдем, — уговаривала Чарльза Элли. — Ты должен познакомиться с Мон, она тоже училась на генетика. Я ее где-то здесь уже видела. Ты ей невероятно понравишься. Пойдем, разыщем ее.

Чарльз, мягко улыбаясь, поднялся. Девушка тянула его за руку и явно не собиралась отставать. Он повернулся к Робби в поисках поддержки, но парень сосредоточенно затягивал плечо жгутом и всматривался в набухающие вены на руке. У Чарльза ком подступил к горлу, когда Робби втянул в шприц немного своей крови, а потом впрыснул перемешавшееся содержимое в себя. Он хотел бы остановить парня, сыграть в дорожного Иисуса, наставлявшего на путь истинный. Но свободу выбора Чарльз все еще уважал. Робби, поди, не раз уже слышал о вреде наркотиков, как и каждый из собравшихся на фестивале. Чарльз же и сам себе помочь не мог, что говорить о других? Он чувствовал, что не переставал жить прошлым и не хотел из него выбираться, маринуясь в собственном соку.

— Безопасно его так оставлять? — спросил Ксавье, озадаченно глядя на то, как лицо Робби приобретало выражение отсутствующего блаженства.

— Мерф присмотрит, — отмахнулась Элли и снова потянула Чарльза за собой.

Они отошли от вагена. Чарльз подумал о том, что стоило дождаться Хэнка и оставить заботу о Робби на него, а не на Мерфа. Но Хэнк и отошел-то ненадолго, вернувшись, должен был оценить приоритеты.

— Я не могу смотреть на него, когда он такой, — призналась Элли, когда они отошли чуть подальше. — У него уже, знаешь, каждый дозняк последний. Но и уйти от него не могу. Понимаешь?

Чарльз кивнул. Человек, которого он любил, убил президента Кеннеди и сделал его самого калекой. Тем не менее, Чарльз все не мог его отпустить и заживо хоронил себя в плане отношений, выходящих за рамки дружеских. Он слишком хорошо понимал, что это значило — цепляться за тонущего человека.

Они дошли до нескольких растянутых палаток, у одной из которых сидела рыжеволосая девушка с гитарой. При виде Элли она отложила на землю гитару и подскочила с места. Девушки порывисто обнялись и обменялись приветствиями. Чарльз начинал понемногу снова расслабляться, вливаясь в незатейливую болтовню с хиппи. Он ощущал необыкновенную фантомную легкость внутри из-за того, что можно было проводить время, ни о чем не заботясь и ни за кого не отвечая. Чарльз малодушно сбежал на хиппи-фестиваль ото всех своих проблем и собирался взять от этой поездки все.

Какой-то незнакомый парень нарисовал на руке Чарльза пасифик. Другой протянул свернутый косяк, как раз пущенный по кругу. Пространство начинало заполняться музыкой. Чарльз мог только надеяться на то, что Хэнк проводил время с Робби и Мерфом не хуже, чем он сам.

— Держи, — сказала рыжеволосая Мон, сунув Чарльзу в руку маленький кусочек яркой бумаги. — Положи на язык, ага?

***

Людей вокруг было много, и Чарльза среди них Хэнк отыскать не мог. Он оставил его совсем ненадолго, да и от хипвагена, в котором они расположились, отошел недалеко. Но, вернувшись, он обнаружил внутри только смотрящего в одну точку Робби, в руке которого все еще был зажат шприц. Чарльз, Элли и Мерф исчезли, будто их и не было. Может, разумнее всего и было дождаться их в вагене, заодно проследив за состоянием Робби. Профессор был взрослым и здравомыслящим человеком, которым Хэнк еще не перестал восхищаться. И все же, ведомый нехорошими предчувствиями, он сорвался с места и отправился на поиски.

Чарльз оказался в плохой компании. Это было бы нелепо и смешно услышать несколько лет назад — когда «плохой компанией» был социопат Магнето, а не кучка наркоманов хиппи. Странно, но факт — сейчас Хэнк больше рад был бы застать Чарльза в компании Эрика, а не с ними. Без своих способностей Ксавье мог быть абсолютно беззащитен.

— Будьте осторожны, — раздался голос парня со сцены. — Кто-то продает некачественную кислоту. Внимание...

Хэнк даже содрогнулся. Ужасное, ужасное мероприятие. Если о кислоте здесь вещали со сцены еще до начала первых выступлений, что могло здесь начаться впоследствии? Хэнк уже трижды проклял себя за то, что позволил Ксавье их сюда затащить. Вудсток — не встряска, Вудсток, возможно, ад на земле.

Людей становилось все больше и больше. Казалось, что к фестивалю сюда съехались хиппи аж со всего мира, а не только из ближайших штатов. Хэнк даже не подозревал, что их могло быть так много.

В один момент его схватила за руку незнакомая девица. Она широко улыбалась, но на самого Хэнка даже не смотрела, обращаясь к какому-то своему приятелю.

— Слышишь, Митч, — говорила она, — вот хоть бы и он может пойти со мной ловить Ричи Хэйвенса**. Эй, парень, — удосужилась она повернуться к Хэнку, — ты любишь Ричи?

Хэнк даже не знал, кто это такой. Он с силой вырвал руку из хватки девушки, пробормотав неловкое извинение. Та в момент и думать о нем забыла. И таких людей здесь собралось пруд пруди — не в меру общительных, не думающих о чужом личном пространстве, легко сходящихся с себе подобными, свободно принимающих и распространяющих наркотики. Наверняка они и о завтрашнем дне не задумывались. И люди эти были самых разных возрастов. Потерянное поколение, в котором потерянный Чарльз мог увидеть радужное пацифистское будущее. Однозначно, по телевизору и с чужих слов репортажи о хиппи смотрелись лучше, чем выходило на самом деле.

Мимо Хэнка пронеслась девушка с оголенной грудью. Она хохотала и, лавируя между людьми, гналась за парнем, прижимавшим к себе светлую тряпицу — наверное, ее верхнюю одежду. Хэнк смущенно отвернулся. Вычислить Чарльза среди длинноволосых хиппи начинало казаться непосильной задачей. В отличие от Маккоя, он легко сюда вливался.

***

Лица Мон и Элли, лица парней, имен которых Чарльз так и не узнал, светились и были так нереально прекрасны, что он хотел впитать хотя бы частицу их красоты. Поэтому он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться Мон или Элли, но быстро отдернул ее назад, осознав, насколько блеклым был сам. Чарльз казался себе серой тенью на фоне ярких людей и вселенской любви. О, да. Вселенная обожала их всех, но оставила его одного. Чарльза начинало колотить. Его сердце стучало быстро-быстро, стук его отдавался таким эхом в груди, будто оно заполняло весь организм. Он ощутил себя одним большим сердцем, которое готово было вместить в себя весь мир. Мир, который не хотел его.

Элли что-то ему говорила, но ее слова терялись на подходе к ушам, вязли и не доходили до расширившегося сознания Чарльза. Вместо них сердце продолжало отбивать какой-то свой ритм. В один момент он понял, что это не сердце стучало, а молоток судьи, призывавшего собрание к порядку. Чарльз чувствовал, что он снова оказался на суде над Эриком. Но ведь тот был в Пентагоне. Или не был? Чарльз начал мотать головой, пытаясь найти Эрика. Чужие лица смазывались, он при всем желании не смог бы вычленить из них никого знакомого. Но если бы Эрик был здесь — Чарльз знал, — его бы он не пропустил. Молоток стучал, и Страшный Суд вершился над ним самим.

Чарльз зажал уши руками. Он шевелил губами, прося прекратить это, поскорее вынести ему приговор и бросить уже в одиночную камеру.

«Ты обрек нас на смерть», — раздался в голове голос Алекса, который должен был уже быть во Вьетнаме. Когда он успел вернуться?

«Ты не спас меня от самого себя», — прибавился к голосу Алекса голос Эрика.

«Ты не можешь помочь даже себе», — вторил им голос Хэнка.

Чарльз закрыл глаза и обессиленно опрокинулся на траву. Ему казалось, что тени прошлых ошибок нависли над ним, готовые в одночасье разорвать его сознание. Мир все еще был ослепительно ярким. Чтобы встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, Чарльз сдавался, капитулировал под натиском внутренних демонов, которых больше не мог сдерживать. Его глазные яблоки вращались под веками, словно во время припадка.

Он снова перестал чувствовать ноги, а в голову ворвалась какофония мыслей, кажется, каждого хиппи, присутствовавшего на фестивале. Чарльз закусил губу. Во рту он ощутил металлический привкус крови, но даже это его не отвлекло. Чарльз ощущал себя так, как если бы, находясь в «Церебро», открыл разум всей планете. Сознание нараспашку заставляло его корчиться от боли и загребать пальцами землю, на которой он лежал.

***

Хэнк наткнулся на растрепанную Элли, прижимавшую к груди заляпанную чьими-то пальцами бутыль с полупрозрачной жидкостью, когда решил вернуться к трейлерам. Он изрядно переволновался за пропавшего Ксавье и, не рассчитав возвращающихся сверхчеловеческих сил, схватил ее за плечо. Лицо девушки искривилось от боли, она выдохнула и чуть не выпустила из рук «драгоценную» ношу.

— Чарльз, — начал Хэнк. — Где он?

— Ему... — девушка отозвалась, поджимая губы. — Ему выпить нужно, Мон сказала... Отпусти, больно ведь!

Хэнк разжал пальцы и на шаг отступил в сторону. Он недоуменно смотрел на Элли. Что значит «надо выпить»? В последнее время Чарльз перед сном довольно часто совершал набеги на запасы виски, да и Хэнк подозревал, что на празднике жизни хиппи он трезвым не останется. Но почему надо?

— Мон говорит, что ему лучше будет, если... — она помахала перед собой рукой, подбирая слова. — А, просто пошли со мной.

Отправившись следом за девушкой, Хэнк почти себя не знал от растущего беспокойства. Алкоголь мог быть антисептиком и обезболивающим. Если с Чарльзом что-то случилось, и он нужен был в этих целях, Хэнк не простил бы себе, что оставил его здесь одного.

За Элли он прошел в одну из растянутых палаток, где и увидел Чарльза. Профессор лежал на расстеленном спальном мешке, его взгляд был затуманен, на лбу проступил пот, сердце билось, как оглашенное, а дыхание было тяжелым. Рядом с ним, по-турецки сложив ноги, расположилась рыжеволосая девица, сворачивавшая самокрутку на оголенном колене. Хэнк с порога палатки бросился к Чарльзу. Проверив его зрачки и пульс, он поднял взгляд на девушку.

— Что он принял? — резко спросил Хэнк, услышав свой голос грубее, чем он должен был быть.

— Люси***, — пожала плечами девица, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. — Поймал бэд-трип.

— Он ведь совсем не казался загнанным, — вмешалась Элли, виновато глянув на Чарльза. — Совсем-совсем.

Хэнк оставил ее слова без внимания. Он и сам мог только гадать, какие мысли бродили в светлой профессорской голове, и к чему они приводили его под воздействием психотропных веществ. Чарльзу, после всего произошедшего с ним, должно было хватать ума на то, чтобы понимать, к чему могло привести употребление кислоты. Не мог же он сознательно загнать себя?.. Хэнк отмахнулся от этих мыслей, он не хотел верить и ставить под сомнение образ профессора.

Он просунул руку под спину Чарльза, помогая ему приподняться. Ксавье тут же судорожно вцепился пальцами в его рубашку и попытался сфокусировать на нем взгляд.

— Эрик, — едва слышно произнес Чарльз. — Голоса, я... Я слышу их все, Эрик.

Чарльз смотрел на Хэнка, но не видел его. Если к нему возвращались способности, они бы только усугубили его и без того не самое лучшее состояние. Хэнк закинул руку Чарльза на свое плечо. Оставлять его здесь он не собирался. Может, при обычном бэд-трипе алкоголь и мог бы смягчить воздействие, но только не в случае с телепатом.

Элли предприняла вялую попытку остановить его, заградив собой выход из палатки.

— Ему отлежаться надо, — начала она. — И выпить. Хэнк, куда ты...

— Да без разницы, — отозвалась рыжая девица из-за спины Хэнка.

Он мог бы поклясться в том, что Элли выкинет это происшествие из головы довольно скоро, а к завтрашнему дню не вспомнит и имени Чарльза. Хиппи — дружелюбные и безразличные создания. К сожалению, о том, чего не хотел бы знать, узнаешь, когда столкнешься с этим.

***

Чарльз прислонился лбом к прохладному стеклу автомобиля. Ему не хотелось ни говорить, ни лишний раз шевелиться, ни даже думать о чем-то. Вот только не думать не выходило, а на отходняках от кислоты все все вокруг казалось блеклым и ненастоящим. Да, накрыло его ужасно, но по большей части виноваты в этом были не наркотики, а он сам. Сознание просто получило возможность отыграться на своем хозяине.

Он помнил многие кислотные ощущения и видения и понимал, что больше подобного ему не испытать. Это понимание было одновременно и облегчением, и разочарованием. Чарльз был благодарен Хэнку за то, что тот обеспечивал ему свободу от чужих голосов в голове. Самостоятельно контролировать «эфир» было невозможно.

Музыка с фестиваля, который они покидали, все еще достигала ушей Чарльза. Иногда ему казалось, что он снова слышит отголоски мыслей этих счастливых обдолбанных хиппи в своем сознании. В такие моменты он замедленно мотал головой, пытаясь отделаться от них. Когда на подъезде к Нью-Йорку чужие мысли на самом деле начали проникать в его разум, Чарльз на ходу машины полез за жгутом и новой инъекцией.

— Притормози, пожалуйста, — обратился он к Хэнку, не глядя на него.

— Еще слишком рано, — отозвался Маккой. — Я не думаю, что стоит...

— Я больше не знаю, как это контролировать, — оборвал его Чарльз.

Машина остановилась у обочины, жгут стянул плечо Чарльза. Он торопливо похлопал двумя пальцами по проявляющейся вене, зажав в зубах стеклянный шприц. Облегчение пришло практически мгновенно. Сыворотка пошла по вене, автомобиль снова тронулся, а Чарльз обмяк на заднем сиденье и уставился в потолок невидящим взглядом. В нем давно уже что-то надломилось — нет, не только позвоночник. Теперь это «что-то» крошилось в труху и пеплом развеивалось по ветру, а надежда на восстановление ускользала следом. Все врут про то, что она умирает последней. Тут она первой дезертировала с тонущего корабля.

Из приоткрытого окна со стороны водителя до Чарльза донесся дым костра, который жгли на обочине какие-то блудные хиппи, видимо, так и не добравшиеся до фестиваля. Огни Нью-Йорка приближались. Чарльз же принимал решение, от которого, вообще-то, не многое и зависело.

— Я закрываю школу, — вполголоса объявил он.

Хэнк молчал. Закрывать было почти нечего — это они оба знали. Так и не стершийся «пасифик» на руке Чарльза напоминал о том, что война разрушила уже не только его жизнь. Для Чарльза она, правда, была только отговоркой. Войны было недостаточно для того, чтобы, например, переделать особняк в госпиталь и продолжить помогать людям и мутантам.

— Они уже не вернутся, — добавил Чарльз. — Ученики.

Он и сам не был уверен в том, что говорил об учениках, а не о Рейвен и Эрике. Чарльз старался не думать о проницательности Хэнка, перед которым уже в тот момент хотелось начать оправдываться.

— Я не буду тебя гнать, — Чарльз наконец посмотрел в затылок Хэнка. — Оставайся, если хочешь.

«Пожалуйста», — про себя закончил он.

Чарльз никогда не был один, но летом шестьдесят девятого, возвращаясь с музыкального фестиваля, он был одинок и нуждался в Хэнке больше, чем мог себе представить.

***

Ворота, раскрываясь, скрипели. Хэнк поймал себя на мысли о том, что стоило ими заняться и хотя бы смазать. Правда, выходило, что вряд ли теперь они будут часто открываться. Чарльз закрывал школу. Кроме них в огромном здании уже сейчас никого не было, оставшаяся горстка учеников разъехалась на каникулы по домам. Хэнк и сам был уверен в том, что к новому учебному году никто не вернется. Проблема школы была не столько в войне во Вьетнаме, сколько в том, что ни один родитель в здравом уме не отправит свое чадо к спивающемуся профессору хипанского вида, больше не способному позаботиться о себе. Только Хэнку Чарльз и был теперь нужен.

Он остановил машину у главного входа в здание особняка Ксавье. Практически всю дорогу Хэнк смотрел на Чарльза через силу. Белки глаз профессора были красными от полопавшихся капилляров, кожа — нездорово серой, а общий внешний вид настолько болезненным, что вызывал желание завернуть в первую попавшуюся больницу, а не ехать в Вестчестер. Хэнку было почти физически больно смотреть на него, в голове два образа Чарльза никак не складывались воедино. Врагу не пожелаешь увидеть, как близкий человек сознательно катится в пропасть.

Все, что происходило на фестивале под Вудстоком, там и должно было оставаться. Хэнку хотелось бы сделать вид, что ничего не было ни плохой кислоты, ни того, с каким выражением смотрел на него Чарльз, принимая в бреду за Эрика. Забыть, как страшный сон. Эрик забрал с собой Рейвен, Эрик все еще владел сознанием Чарльза. Иногда Хэнку казалось, что, если бы он был способен кого-то полноценно ненавидеть, этим кем-то оказался бы Эрик, разрушавший все, к чему прикасался. Разрушивший самого блестящего мутанта из всех, кого Хэнк знал.

— Вот мы и дома, — сказал Чарльз, когда вылез из машины.

Чарльз устроил руку на плече Хэнка и посмотрел на него напряженно-заискивающим взглядом. Хэнку и самому нужно было место, которое он мог бы называть домом, и Вестчестер давно стал таким местом. Ему больше некуда было податься. Некуда и не к кому. Хэнк натянуто улыбнулся, он ощущал тепло руки Чарльза на плече и понимал, что куда бы тот ни катился, он будет следовать за ним. 

Летом шестьдесят девятого профессор Икс складывал свои полномочия, но этому кусочку Чарльза можно было позволить пока остаться в стороне. И ему, и Хэнку предстояло еще многое собрать воедино.

Запрокинув голову, он будто в первый раз смотрел на особняк. Дом. Милый дом.

***

Сквозь застекленные отверстия в потолке ничего не было видно, потому что смотреть было не на что. Эрик подозревал, что в помещении над его тюрьмой никого не оставляли уже давно. В первые годы там сидели охранники, один из них то и дело насвистывал себе под нос незатейливые мелодии, второй разгадывал кроссворды и порой спрашивал Эрика о каких-то особо сложных для него вопросах. Теперь не было и их. Эрику начинало казаться, что однажды перестанут приходить и охранники с едой. О нем забудут, живьем похоронят угрозу под Пентагоном. Отчасти Эрик на это даже рассчитывал. Белые стены сводили его с ума, а одиночество выбивало последние подпорки нормальности.

Когда над ним шел суд, Чарльз был в зале. Эрик знал, что стоит ему потянуть на себя любое магнитное поле, как Ксавье вмешается в его сознание. Это было бы неизбежно, потому он молча принял заключение, надеясь на то, что однажды Чарльз посетит его и потребует разъяснений. У Эрика были ответы на любые вопросы, которые тот мог бы задать в связи с убийством Кеннеди. Только Чарльз не приходил.

В белой клетке было почти невозможно следить за временем — одинаковые дни сливались в бессмысленное целое. Ожидая Чарльза, Эрик совсем потерял ему счет.

— Который сейчас год? — как-то спросил он охранника, спускавшего ему еду.

— Шестьдесят девятый, — ответил ему тот.

Эрик не знал, что происходило в мире, ему не подавали к завтраку газет. Самым важным событием в жизни Эрика в шестьдесят девятом году стало то, что он перестал всматриваться в лица охранников, ища знакомое выражение, и перестал ждать Чарльза. Он и вовсе сомневался в том, что образ Ксавье был правильно запечатлен в его памяти. Спустя несколько лет в одиночной камере Эрик начинал сомневаться также в том, что в нем заложена сила, способная поднимать подводные лодки. Да и в том, что он когда-то любил, — тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> * вудстокская ярмарка музыки и искусств — легендарный хиппи-фестиваль, прошедший неподалеку от Вудстока, штат Нью-Йорк в 1969-м году.  
> ** Ричи Хейвенс — американский музыкант, выступал на Вудстоке в самый первый день.  
> *** Люси — у группы Beatles есть песня «Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds», название которой образует аббревиатуру LSD


End file.
